This invention relates to a visor that can be attached to the limbs of a pair of eyeglasses, so that the eyeglasses support the visor at the forehead of the wearer of the eyeglasses. More particularly, the visor is formed of two plies of material that are connected together along the convex edges of the plies of material but are left substantially unconnected along the concave edges, thereby forming a pocket in which eyeglasses or other objects can be stored.
Various visors or brims have been manufactured in the past for mounting at the forehead of a person so as to shade the eyes from the sun, etc. Most of the visors are attached to a hat which supports the visor at the forehead of the wearer of the hat. Also, some visors have been developed which comprise the visor with a band or clamp that extends rearwardly from the visor which is to fit about the head of the wearer so as to support the visor at the forehead of the wearer.
A common complaint with respect to sun visors is that the visor must be supported by the head of the wearer, by the hat or by the band that is to be mounted on the head. This is uncomfortable to some people, in that the hat, band, etc. is too tight or causes the head to perspire. In some cases, especially with women, it is not desirable and not fashionable to wear a hat or a band that interferes with the design of the hair arrangement.